Star Trek: Pretoria timeline
USS Pretoria In-Character Story Line (Prologue) 28 October, 2370 U.S.S. Pretoria-A (NCC 73918), Steamrunner class, was commissioned. Captain Jessica Roberta Williams, commanding. 2375 The Dominion War ends. Reconstruction of Federation Defenses was started. Starfleet had a huge mess to clean up. The "Frankenstein fleet" and the oldest vessels in service were retired, while other ships were refitted to their more normal roles, destroyed fleet yards and starbases are being rebuilt and stability in the Alpha Quadrant was finally starts to settle back to normal. Pretoria-A (NCC 73918) was assigned to a Task Force, to assist in the relief efforts to the planet Betazed, which had fallen to Dominion forces during the war. During the next seven years, Starfleet experienced a large shortage of resources, starship parts and personnel. 2380 Construction on new Science Ships begin. 2384 128 Science Ships are completed and launched on February 14. July 2385 Nine members of the Romulan Tal'Shair disappear and two Romulan colonies are attacked in separate incidents, in all three cases the Klingons were blamed based on scratchy information. Captain Williams of the Pretoria in part of the treaty negotiations with the Cardassians, after a Marquis ship (Miranda class ship with salvaged cloaking device) reveals that many former Marquis are held captive by Cardassians, at one point their bodies are not buried anymore, just beamed to a single site where the corpses rot in the desert sun. Pretoria is part of the taskforce, sweeping Cardassian space looking for hidden POW camps, and freeing the prisoners. October 4, 2385 (Season 1) A fleet of ships of unknown origin attacked Federation and Cardassian star systems. Pulling together a combined fleet, Starfleet and Cardassian ships stopped the advancement fleet. USS Pretoria-A (NCC 73918) was destroyed during the battle of Loval, survivors from the ship rescued by the Toyama Maru (NCC 26947). Starfleet diplomats attempt to establish diplomatic tries to these mysterious people and Section 31 attempts to learn more about the Venda Combine. The Gorn announced an alliance with the Venda. Apart from frequent raiding attacks, the Venda withdrew to their captured space, possibly rearming. 2386 USS Pretoria - B (NCC 84361) was commissioned. Starfleet assigned 120 ships and a number of Reconnaissance ships are stationed within 5 light years for the border plus another 200 ships can reach the border within 18 hours should they be needed. Some information was being discovered about the Venda Combine from various sources. The Cardassians can barely finance and crew their 200 or so odd warships. A Romulan WarBird carrying 18 members of the Romulan Senate disappear in Klingon space. Federation mediators attempted to defuse tensions as both the Klingons and Romulans arm for an all-out war. Romulans gathered an attack fleet at Kridnar Nav Block (Klingon territory). In the ensuing battle both sides suffered heavy losses, as Klingon reinforcements arrived, which forced the Romulans into retreat. The Romulans displayed many new technologies and ships during the battle. A new class of Romulan vessel "Khellian" gives Starfleet a cause of worry. The Talarians send an assault fleet to Nova Aegyptus, initiating a major naval engagement with the Romulan fleet stationed there. The Talarian forces found themselves outflanked by a large, hitherto unseen Romulan armada secretly built over a decade in preparation as well as efficiently redeployed vessels of the already active Romulan fleet. Romulan General Aerus dealt a quick defeat to the surprised Talarian fleet. Starfleet's exocomps disappears. The exocomps hijacked shuttles and left Federation space on an unknown heading. 2387 Cardassians located a crashed Borg scout vessel. Recovered the 'dead' Borg drones and experimented with them. The new Borg was fundamentally changed, they can run, jump and fight. However the drones disabled the control devices placed on them by the Cardassians and assimilated their captors. Soon afterwards the entire starbase was assimilated and a warp engine was being built as the new Borg continue their old ways, bring the galaxy to their level of 'perfection.' The Pretoria unaware of the new Borg detected odd readings from the starbase and decided to investigate. An awayteam found equipment could only have been created by the Borg, the Pretoria managed to destroy the base before the warp engine could be completed. The Pretoria's crew encountered two colony ships in non-aligned space. While assisting one of the colony ships, the senior crew is thrown back in time by an insane A.I. The Pretoria's crew narrowly escaped execution, destroyed the AI and returned to the present. The Pretoria delayed an attack fleet from reaching a Federation colony, K 91. Earth's star suddenly becomes unstable. The Pretoria is sent to investigate. A Species 8472 vessel attempted to destroy Earth's sun, but was destroyed by the Pretoria. Starfleet's exocomps returns, or at least an evolved version after assimilating alien technologies. The huge vessels they returned on dropped out of warp in the middle of a battle between Federation and Venda fleets. The Venda fleets were promptly destroyed. Captain Stryker learns the Venda is fighting a war on two fronts. The Interstellar Concordium has been attacking their 'western borders' while UFP keeps a large fleet of the eastern border, but not crossing it, keeping the Venda contained. A surveillance probe was hit by micro-asteroids and crashed on a planet protected by the Prime Directive. During the mission, an away team from Pretoria learns that things are not as they seem. The Sand Creatures are highly evolved species with telepathic powers and a linked spirit and intelligence. The Sun people, who were thought to be intelligent, are found out to be careless and ignorant. A remote UFP colony is attacked. Pretoria receives a distress signal and rushes to the planet. The raiders turns out to be Tarosians led by Warlord Falkar, they'd set a trap expecting the Pretoria to show up. Pretoria is defeated despite fighting fiercely. Warlord Falkar spares the Pretoria and the colony when he receives his ransom: Quantum torpedoes and armor. The USS Ojibwa transports a newly discovered lifeform, thought to be a single celled organism to Research outpost 4. The lifeform escapes the science lab and kills off the entire crew. Pretoria find the starship adrift and investigates. The away teams are attacked and several crewmembers killed. Pretoria destroyed the Ojibwa. The Venda attacks Breen territory and defeats 3 of their fleets. Starfleet launches a number of hit and run attacks on the Venda. Admiral Rain Williams and Captain Stryker takes command of Taskforce 2. They are soon joined by the Romulan Flagship, Cardassians and Warlord Falkar returns again leading the Tarosian fleet. Taskforce 2 and its allies engages a battle against a Venda fleet of warships. Taskforce 2 destroyed the Venda Fleet, but in the end, Tarosians turn on its allies, first by destroying the Romulan Bird of Paradise, then attacking Starfleet ships. Pretoria is disabled and Falkar and Stryker fight one-on-one on a planet, Falkar is very nearly killed, but he escapes. Stryker and Khetrha, run from Gorn ground troops and make their escape on the Pretoria. The Pretoria reaches the Algol starsystem. One living web creature attacks Khetrha and leaves her poisoned and dying. The ship is then attacked by the Web Riders. Pretoria is slowly losing the battle. Subspace tears appear and begin to rip apart the ship. Just as the Web Riders are about to execute the crew of the Pretoria, a mysterious yet familiar figure arrives, and orders the Web Riders to stand down. 2388 Pretoria hunts down a stolen prototype ship called the Orifice. After a brief battle, Orifice generates a Tachyon waves, and disappears. Pretoria follows it, and ends up at Earth, the date is 2054. Pretoria sends an away team to India to investigate strange sensor readings. The away team is captured, Stryker leads another away team to rescue them. A Romulan freighter and the Pretoria gets caught in the cross fire of 2 beings, more powerful than the Q. The Pretoria and the Romulan vessel in ripped to shreds, everyone on board killed. The Universal Mother, Nagaia restored them to life, her daughters on trail and the crews of the two vessels are called upon as witnesses. Nagaia sends her demented daughter, Malakah, to a void dimension of space as punishment. Nagaia also blessed 520 women on board the Pretoria and the Romulan Science Ship, with a healthy pregnancies. Energy lifeforms investigate the Pretoria's crew for signs of intelligence by exposing them to comedic situations. The "Ascepts" left the Pretoria after 2 days, unsatisfied with their results. Tiko Black Wolf is revived, after 6 weeks in a cryo-chamber. His body cured from the trite parasites. Pretoria is attacked by 2 Galangel light cruisers. Their telepathic onslaught kills 155 officers before the first ship is destroyed. The second cruiser readies a zero point directed energy weapon. This Tholian defense weapon malfunctions as it is being powered up. The Pretoria is hit by an incredibly powerful beam of energy, hull breaches on 6 decks. But back on the Galangel vessel, the zero point directed energy weapon causes shields to be lowered, and a quantum torpedo hits the Galangel ship, destroying it completely. The Pretoria captures a single life pod containing a Galangel. He is put into stasis immediately, pending the ship's next visit to a starbase. Alice is expecting twins. An alien race trying to save themselves from yet other all consuming war, this time though their weaponry is powerful enough to kill all life on the planet. Some diplomats and leaders asked the Federation to host a peace conference. Starfleet Diplomatic Corps sent an ambassador to USS Pretoria for this mission. The Romulans were heavy into creating advanced projects for sabotage, espionage, and intelligence gathering. On Romulus, one such project was the White Angel project was designed to create an android. The android, Angel Unit 01 killed her creators and escaped to make a life for herself elsewhere. She took over a weakened Orion Syndicate and built up defenses. Angel hunted down Admiral Glen Harkness on Risa, the only man with the knowledge about Data’s longevity codes and positronic self-initiated upgrade system, Angel could have that final piece of the puzzle that would let her live forever. A pair of Romulan battle cruisers contacted the Pretoria, and together the 3 ships set out to find Angel. They found her, but she escaped and destroyed the fortress. No one currently knows where Angel is, except she killed the crew of a Defiant class ship and took the ship over. The future of the USS Pretoria and indeed the Eclipse class is in doubt by Starfleet Command. The Pretoria is sent to the Seraris Regions, but competing with the Enterprise to be the first ship to make it through the Magic Barrier, a subspace sandbar which prevents warp and impulse travel, as well as blocks and reflects sensors. The Pretoria wins the race. Once inside, the ship is contacted by 3 tiny ships. A probe enters Main Engineering and scans the computer for information. During the scan, an overload is triggered by two crew members died. The probe took the dead Engineering Ensign Tracy Melborne. Tracy become a voice for "The One" who thinks the crew is an infection on the lifeform Pretoria. The crew had to convince "The One" that they are sentient lifeforms and the ship is not. "The One" wished to upgrade Pretoria to become sentient but eventually Liz Archer convinced "The One" that humans were the ones who created "The One", and the Golden Disks. Pretoria has assigned to a month long archeology mission to D 33/109, 8th planet. 352 archaeologists and a large amount of specialized equipment were brought on board. After three weeks of study, at Site 4, the archaeologists and the science teams assigned to the Sites seems to have a consistent rate of Injuries, almost on the hour, every hour someone gets hurt and returning to the Pretoria. Accidents and fatigue are increasing as well. Increasing cases of Hallucinations, delusions of persecution, a wild fear in the eyes. Soon after arriving at Site 4 and 5 for inspection, communications are lost to Pretoria, and semi-liquid creatures attack, killing over 177 crew members and archaeologists. Two shuttles are somehow shot down. Liz Archer, S'Lara, Solkar, Karen Coleridge run for their lives while the creature attack. The creatures "absorb" the ones who run too slow, merging with their DNA. At Site 6, Stryker and a team tries to over two cases of armor when Warlord Falkar ambushes him. Stryker is completely surprised and Falkar had Stryker cornered, when Angel shows up, her contract to kill Falkar. Falkar and Stryker team up against the android. Falkar is the first to fall to Angel's strength, Stryker nearly managed to shove Angel over the edge of a building when she grabs him by the neck and lifts him off his feet. Falkar pulls out a hidden phaser to shoot Angel. She flees. Falkar moves in to kill Stryker when he is beamed up. Alice's night terrors return with a vengeance. Onboard the ship, accidents increase and tempers flare. A telepathic carrier wave of unknown source is thought responsible. Alice finally figured out the source of her night terrors, and the reason why her emotions were so erratic. it all started when the Petawawa was hit by a subspace mine.... a Vulcan-Betazoid woman named Miraeko, hated Alice. Miraeko was dying, Alice tried to rescue her when Miraeko punched Alice and transferred her katra to her. The katra has influenced Alice in many ways: nightmares, unjustified jealously, hallucinations, hearing "voices", uncharacteristic temper and outbursts, after attacked Stryker one night. S'Lara and Solkar mindmelts with Alice to remove the katra. But the katra reached out and dragged Dr. Karen in a war of the minds. Alice, S'Lara and Solkar survive the telepathic battle, so Miraeko tries to convince Dr. Karen that if she were to host Miraeko's katra, she could save so many more patients. Karen and Miraeko fight, Miraeko was defeated, but the battle caused Karen to have a heart attack and partial memory loss. "Ensign" Karen wakes up and does not recognize anyone on board, not even her lover, Alex Maxwell. Later, Alister Maxwell and Sammy Falco gets married after sun set. Halfway through the wedding reception, Alice's water breaks. A difficult delivery follows. By sun rise, the twins are born, two healthy girls. Ael Grene and Olivia Hoshiko. Sammy Maxwell, Brinkie and Sir test flights new modifications made for their shuttles, playing a simulated war game. Sammy discovered an alien technology, a tiny bacon of some kind and she scans it. Suddenly her shuttle is hit by an Electro Magnetic Pulse (EMP), and it disappeared from sensors. Brinkie and Sir's rescue failed, they too were hit by an EMP, every electronic system on board was destroyed, they manually ejected their overloading warp core. Pretoria rescued Sir and Blinkie, and flees the sector as well. Alister is told his wife is dead. USS Haida is attacked and captured. Pretoria picks up an Admiral to help with the Haida's situation. Pretoria and Haida battles, Pretoria eventually won by disabling the Akira class ship. Pretoria rescues the Haida's crew on the planet below and prevents a dam from bursting its walls. Later Pretoria rescues alien refugees, among them: a princess. The refugees begin to telepathically influence the Pretoria's crew, gays turn straight, straight men and women turn gay. The Princess and Alister falls in love, they undress each other just as a foreign transporter signal is found in their quarters. Sammy rematerializes, she was temporarily exposed to very cold temperatures but managed to communicate with an alien A.I. Sammy faints, Alister cannot believe his eyes. Meanwhile Starfleet Intel officer Lucy Liu investigates the computer, finds evidence that Captain Stryker is working with the renegade android Angel. Stryker is arrested. Stryker asks his adoptive father to hack, "burn dive" the computer confirms the damning evidence against him. A single Romulan Warbird decloaks nearby, taunting Pretoria before recloaking. Their actions and motives in the Regions are unknown. A few hours later, a Super Cruiser, the Darakami decloaks. The Darakami is a rare design of Orion and Romulan co-operation, stolen by a madman: Ikyan Darogan. Acting Captain Liz Archer calls for help, soon the Haida arrives and the Mizaran Ant Flagship, the Minerva. The Minerva has been tracking the Darakami for 6 months. The three ships is not successful in damaging the Darakami, Alister Maxwell activates an experiment of his, the deflector dish creates a space fold, the three ships escape. Nekise finds altered evidence that revealed Admiral Bennett is working with Angel. Bennett is arrested and Stryker freed. The Burn Dive ended badly though, Nekise's heart is badly damaged. Pretoria made the dangerous trip from the "Magic" Barrier, returning to DS9 for repairs. A penal colony sends a distress signal. Pretoria leaves a 3 away teams on the planet while it continues on DS9. 2 Awayteams are captured by Romulans who is almost successful in using nano probes to control others. Awayteam 1 sends a distress signal of their own. Pretoria and USS Ahwahnee returns to the planet, captures the Romulans on the planet. No Romulan ships detected within sensor range. Commander Archer started acting oddly, the Romulans now controlled her, had Liz walking to Main Engineering. Lt. Kyruzix's new telepathy ability picked up something strange, Kyruzix contacted Stryker. They were joined by a Security Team. Liz was taking the shields offline. A security officer stunned her, Stryker took her to Sickbay. A WarBird was decloaked and fired on Pretoria, the Ahwahnee took up position to protect Pretoria. Kyruzix and Alister Maxwell restored shields. Pretoria and Ahwahnee took on the WarBird and disabled it. The crew of the WarBird trying to put up a fight, so Stryker beamed them to the Brig. Angel finds a planet with amazing advanced technology and the planets' people are not advanced enough to have created it. Angel also tried to kidnap Liz Archer. But Lt. Lucy Liu from Starfleet Intelligence foiled Angel's attempt. Lucy warns Liz of Angel's plans. Meanwhile Brain Newman is trying to find Angel as well. He is joined by a half Andorian-Human woman named Dani. A combat android nearly kills Brian. He asks Dani who she is working for, she seems on edge, her answers does not sit right with Brian. He continues to pressure Dani, when Brian looks away, Dani activates a suicide chip, killing herself. Brian returns to the Klingon battleship Kruge and makes off to Romulan space. Romulan Listening Post 675 is a low-level monitoring and sensor intelligence gathering station positioned well inside Romulan space, but fairly close to the Neutral Zone. Romulan Commander Jacek finds the cloaked Kruge and orders their surrender. Kruge escapes, Brian finds Angel's main base. He finds a video of Angel's intent: To kill all biological life in the universe. Angel has information on the Genesis device already. She just needs an ultimate power source, such as the one powering the planet shield of Monthia. Jara (C 1000) meanwhile, locates Pretoria and beams an infiltration unit on board to kill Liz Archer. Stryker realizes the "woman" is his Ready Room is not one of his crew, he attacked her. Kyruzix and his Security Team enters the Ready Room, beamed the android into space where it explodes. Jara sends two heavily armored units on to Pretoria, one heading for the Engine Room, one heading for the Bridge. These two units cause severe internal damage before they are destroyed. Pretoria is joined by the Galaxy class Vanguard, the 2 ships searching for Angel. Klingon Commander Kyron of "Th'ack Pheck" follows Pretoria cloaked, Kyron plotting to kill Angel himself. Pretoria and Vanguard find Angel on a planet surrounded by an alien shield after a 6 day search. Angel has enslaved some the planets' population. And claimed that she is a daughter of their God. Pretoria sends 2 shuttles through the shield, Vanguard sends one shuttle. All 3 shuttles crash. Liz Archer and Alister Maxwell is beamed to Angel's underground chamber, where she experiments on them. Pretoria and Vanguard fights two battles with Angel's starships. Brian Newman and Ensign Fence Jones of Vanguard locates Sammy Maxwell and Dr Coleridge. Sammy is having a hard time running and she feels sick. Karen scans her, Sammy is pregnant !! Angel unleashes the energy creature that powers the planet shield. Brian Newman attacks Angel, and beheaded her. The energy creature destroyed Angel. Brain reprograms Angel's android troops to kill each other. Angel, the real Angel (in stasis) arrives at Base 3 where Jara reactivates her. 20 years in the future, Stryker was murdered, at his funeral, KID shows up in disguise, sensing that someone used time travel to kill Stryker. Unable to time travel herself, she sends back Darren, Ael and Olivia to stop the time traveler. Darren (Sam and Alister's son), Ael and Olivia appears in Dot's Diner on board the Pretoria much to the shock of the Diner's patrons not to mention Stryker, Alice, Sam and Alister. 2389 The Pretoria encounters a splinter Betazoid colony and investigates. Seeing adult Darren and being pregnant with Darren causes awkward moments between Sam, Darren and Alister. Adult Olivia and Ael meet themselves as babies. Olivia thinks back to Darren and Stanni's wedding. Darren had awkward moments with 8-year-old Stanni. Stanni reads Darren's mind and learns about her future, but she does not quite understand everything. An insane Betazoid man starts a civil war on the planet, rounding up thousands of people as well. Darren, Ael and Olivia are killed, also killing the time traveler. But the time traveler also activated the planet's defenses, 9 Long Range Cannons comes online and fires at the Pretoria, the PPC energy blast knocked shields out and ripped a hole through the primary hull. The ship listed on its side hopelessly. Sam visiting Engineering falls over a railing, falling nearly 4 meters. Her baby dies a few minutes later, Doctor Coleridge was unable to save the baby. Sam, Alister, Alice and Stryker deal with their loss. Alice and Stryker are given a hint about the future and vows to prevent it from happening again. Sam feels shattered and starts crying each time she sees Ael and Olivia. Sam told Alice she hears baby Darren's cries sometimes. Alice is trying everything she can think of to support her friend. Sam fights with strong feelings of loneliness and her self-esteem was at an all time low. Her mind full of guilt, intense anger and depression followed by emotional numbness. Alister is drowning in depression as well. A half Orion thief, Juliet steals the Alvara Emerald (a priceless gem) from a House of Betazed, the Pretoria tracks her down and nearly captures her. Stryker realizes that Juliet was the thief. Stryker convinces Juliet to help them find I'Rmier Edesalututions the most wanted criminal, everyone from Starfleet, Tal Shair, Klingons, Tholians, even the Gorn wants I'Rmier Edesalututions exposed or dead. Liz starts to develop feelings of love towards Alister and jealous of Sam. 2 Days later, Stryker tried to release stress on the holodeck when a program activated on the holodeck. The Security Grid and the Engineering Master Station picked up something weird as well. Stryker's opponent attacked him, the holodeck safety off lined, Stryker is viciously assaulted before the holodeck character knocked Stryker down, suddenly holding a broad sword, sliced Stryker's across his left eye. Stryker looked up in horror. Kyruzix and Alister's quick thinking vaporizes the holodeck doors, Stryker was losing blood and lost consciousness. Dr. Karen and her staff operated on Stryker, they cannot save his eye and the head trauma is severe, rendering Stryker blind in any ways and also in danger of falling into something like a diabetic coma from now on. Stryker is ordered off duty for 10 days. Liz ordered Kyruzix to review rogue hologram program and find who almost killed Stryker. Liz's feelings towards Alister continues to grow. Liz attacked Sam. Kyruzix comes to realize that Liz sent him tempered information meant to keep him busy. He confronts Liz who flees the Pretoria in a shuttle. Alister finds the real Liz in a Cargo Bay crate, the fake Liz was an agent of Angel, a cyborg. Liz and Stryker's long road to recovery starts. Stryker wearing a VISOR until a medical team from his home world can be assembled and make the long journey. The cyborg "Liz" returns to Angel's Base, "Liz" modifies her appearance and names herself Jade. Alister leads a team to the Orion mining planet, Juliet helping them find I'Rmier Edesalututions. Juliet's friend is killed by the woman, Glimera Meshtadera. Juliet snaps, in her rage she kills Glimera. Pegrange flees, promising to return one day to kill Juliet for killing his sister. Alister and his team flee the chaos returning to the Pretoria. Juliet takes up IRmier Edesalututions's seat on the Orion Council. A massive Federation, Romulan and Mizajinian Ant fleet attacked Angel's Base One. Angel and Lina battled each other. Lina was disabled. Brian Newman killed Jara and Angel. Jade fled with the remains of Angel's fleet. Alister builds a humanoid body for Emkey. Krow injuries Kathryn and Stanni, threatens to kill them if Alister does not give the humanoid body to her. Alister tricks Krow and deletes her. Kyruzix, Liz and Sam discovers an unknown Vulcan colony with alien technology. The Vulcans kidnap the away team. Kyruzix discovers that the massive underground structure was built by the old Ammarozjioan Imperium, containing Ammarozjioans in stasis. Ammarozjioans are an ancient race that Mizajinian Ant evolved from. Stryker, Alice, Ael and Olivia take a shuttle to Trill for vacation. Their shuttle is attacked by unknown alien vessel, they narrowly escape certain death and is rescued by a freighter. 2390 (present) Alister Maxwell wakes up as someone plays with his chest hair. To his horror, a skeleton is playing with his chest hair. The skeleton turns out to be Samantha Maxwell. Meanwhile, on the planet below; Fence, Stryker and Kyruzix turns out the All Terrain Rescue Vehicles out on an exercise on an uninhabited planet, testing the ATRVs for the first time. Fence, Stryker and Kyruzix bump into Taurens and the undead. External link * [http://z6.invisionfree.com/usspretoria Star Trek: Pretoria site] Category:Star Trek: Pretoria